Antecedent
by Forfun100
Summary: Tris's fears can be combined into one. Her true fear. The thing she has always hidden. More than a fear, the source of all her fears. Rated T for later themes...
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hey there friendship. So for those of you who know me, know that I get obsessed really fast. And I kind of rampage for a while about it. My newest fandom is the Divergent series. So obviously my crack brain kicked in and said that it had a few crack pot theories that didn't happen but what the hell say it did anyway. Thus my brain child was born into the story you are about to read. It'll be fun I bet so now that you're all caught up lets get started shall we!?

Clearly this didn't happen, as far as we know.

PS This was started right when I was half way through Insurgent... Just to give you insight.

Sometimes chapters will be just a compilation of thoughts from a certain event, because I super duper creative like that.

I do apologize for the OOC (Out of Character) moments. I'm not perfect and I certainly don't pretend to be.

I do not cover all of the book, I do skip some stuff. I am only writing for the moments that would be impacted by my weird, crack pot theory.

And one more thing, time skips are a big thing with me, expect them. Sorry if it gets confusing hopefully it flows well.

And now you're all caught up.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Order, a funny word really. Order is something our society relies on. Society claims that order will keep us safe. The five factions separate us in an orderly way. Meant to keep us safe.

To keep about discipline and order. Here in Abnegation we find order through selflessness. And while we claim to be the most selfless of people I'll be the first to tell you that it isn't true.

Only no one believes me. No one ever does you know. Kids say the darnedest things. Only those 'darnedest things' happen to be true. At least in my case. That's all I can think about as we ride to the Dauntless compound.

I left out of necessity. I wasn't selfless enough to belong there anyway. I didn't leave just for that reason. I left as it is the home of everything I fear in this world. Well at least the source of all that I fear. For so long I've been told that it never happened.

I suppressed the memory for so long I'm not sure if it actually happened or what actually happened.

I've long since forgotten about the details only one face stands out to me, one face I could pick out from a sea of people and tell you I hate him. Why? I'm not sure, but I know him. I know he did something.

I won't tell you who yet. That would ruin the surprise. It would make you bias, but let's not be too hasty. All will be revealed in good time, as it always will.

I ride to the place that will purge me of my fear. I hope so at the very least. I once heard bravery is not absence of fear, but the mastery of it. It must have been in one of my text books. Probably in the Dauntless unit. But none of that matters to me now.

I left a place of selflessness, a place of true fear; for a place of conquesting said fear, for the freedom to choose my own fate.

I'd never felt more free than I did jumping on this train. I knew it must be how it feels to fly. And I will gladly do it again.

I'll fly as high and far as I want. Here in Dauntless you get the chance to perform stupid feats of 'bravery'. Though I've also heard a constant insult from the Erudite students, 'there's a fine line between stupidity and bravery'. I intend to find that line and put one foot over each side.

As a Divergent I feel I'm allowed that privilege. Though actually being Divergent is a frightening thing. I should feel confined, I should feel like I can't do anything, I should feel like everything I do is wrong. But I don't I feel a simple satisfaction of freedom. If only for now. All those years, watching, observing others. It's freeing to be the one doing.

Jumping back off the train is the same freeing rush of adrenaline. With a pumping, rampant heart beat, I make it in an almost effortless fashion.

I find I almost enjoy jumping. The feeling of my stomach trying to fly higher than the rest of me can. I could make it a reckless hobby of mine.

That's when they ask for volunteers to jump off the building, into a hole below. I'm frightened slightly. But I have the most to prove, and I need to find out if jumping really is my new favorite hobby.

I jump, but I don't fall. I fly into the compound. I am not the Abnegation girl I was when I woke up this morning. I'm a Dauntless initiate now, new name and all. I've left my world of constant fear for a world that will help me overcome myself. I feel like... I can do this.


End file.
